Heckler
The Heckler & Koch MP5 is an sub-machine gun designed and manufactured by German firearms company Heckler & Koch. History The MP5 was designed in 1964-1966, it was an weapon based on the Heckler & Koch G3 automatic rifle design and was initially known as the "HK54". The weapon was first adopted by the German Federal Police and renamed to "MP5". The MP5 has proved its practicality in certain hostage crises, such as the Lufthansa Flight 181 hijacking in 1977 and the Iranian Embassy siege (also known as the "Operation Nimrod"), leading to the adoption of the weapon by a large numbers of law-enforcements and armed forces. It is also known by the adoption with many world famous military special forces and special police units including the US Delta Force, Navy Seals, SWAT Teams, FBI, UK SAS, French GIGN, and the German GSG-9, KSK. The MP5 also appears in many video games, much of them were involved of counter-terrorism and modern conflicts. Design Features The MP5 is an Roller-delayed blowback operated weapon, its chambered for the 9mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. It's an selective fire weapon, it has different firing modes depends on different models (Semi, 2 or 3-round burst, Auto). Rate of fire is about 700-800 rounds per minute in full auto. The weapon is fed from a 15 or 30-round magazine, drum mags were also compatible. Overall, the MP5 is an accurate weapon, it is compact and has low recoil, suitable to use for close-quarter battles and hostage rescue operations in urban environments. However, due to its complex design, it is not suitable to use in extreme conditions. Variants * MP5A1: No buttstock, "SEF" trigger group. * MP5A2: Fixed stock, "SEF" trigger group. * MP5A3: Retractable buttstock, "SEF" trigger group. * MP5A4: Fixed buttstock, 3-round burst trigger group. * MP5A5: Retractable buttstock, 3-round burst trigger group. * MP5SD1/2/3/4/5/6: Models come with integrated suppressors. * MP5K: Compact model, comes with a vertical foregrip. * MP5K PDW: An Personnel Defense Weapon based on the MP5K. * MP5N: US Navy model, based on the MP5A3. * MP5F: Model designed for the French military. * MP5/10: Model chambers in 10mm auto cartridge, used by law-enforcements in the USA including the FBI. * MP5/40: Model chambers in 40 S&W cartridge, used by law-enforcements in the USA. Civilian models * HK94 * SP89 Foreign models The MP5 is also licensed/unlicensed manufactured in many countries such as: Pakistan, Iran, China and Turkey. * Norinco NR-08: Chinese copy. * T94: Turkish copy. Appears in * Half-Life * Rainbow Six * Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear * Hitman: Codename 47 * Counter-Strike (MP5N, as the "K&M Sub-machine gun") * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (MP5A5) * Counter-Strike: Source * Counter-Strike Online (MP5N and MP5K-PDW) * Battlefield 2 * Project Reality * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * The Matrix: Path of Neo * Ghost Recon * Splinter Cell * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker * SOCOM 4: US Navy SEALs * Payday: The Heist * SAS Secure Tomorrow * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (MP5A5 and SD6, used by SAS operatives and some enemies in Campaign) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (MP5K, used by TF141 operatives and some enemies in Campaign) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (MP5A2, used by Delta Force, Navy Seals, SAS and GIGN operatives, Yuri, John Price and some enemies in Campaign) * Call of Duty: Black Ops (MP5K prototype, strangely appears in the 1960s. Used by CIA SAD operatives in Campaign) * Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (MP5A3, appears in Campaign only. Used by CIA SAD operatives and enemies in Campaign) * Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 * S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl * S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Clear Sky * Resident Evil 5 * Delta Force: Xtreme 2 * Splinter Cell: Conviction * Far Cry * Far Cry 2 * Far Cry 3 * 7.62 High Calibre * Combat Arms * Battlefield Play4Free * ArmA II * Left 4 Dead 2 * Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter * Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Sub-machine guns Category:Firearms chambered in 9mm Parabellem cartridges Category:German weapons